


Declaración

by Muyun



Series: El más gallo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relación no establecida, Shonen-ai, charro, huaso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyun/pseuds/Muyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Juan Diego se declarara a Bruno, ¿cómo reaccionaría el chileno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaración

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siddhartha_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddhartha_Silver/gifts).



Se alzó con indómita energía haciendo que su silla resbalara haciendo gran estruendo contra el suelo. Los orbes quedaron clavados como puñales en los ojos contrarios. Alargó el brazo para agarrar el sombrero que estaba justo al lado de la mano de Juan Diego, lo arrastró para luego colocárselo. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a cepillar su caballo.

¿Qué hacer en una situación así?, ¿echarlo de la casa como maricón que era o… hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado?

— ¡Insensato! — Pero las palabras del otro alimentaban su orgullo y hacían cosquillear su entrepierna aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Reto impuesto por Siddhartha, creo que Bruno no podría aceptar que un hombre viniera a declararse, pero... es Juan Diego quien lo hizo.
> 
> Ya que es drabble no pude explayarme como hubiese deseado. Me quedé con las ganas jajajaja.


End file.
